Yang Qingdi
Male|Age = 100+|Bloodline = Immortal Demon Clan bloodline|Relatives = Yang Feng (Son) Yang Lao (Son) Yang Xiao (Son) Yang Zhuo (Grandson) Yang Niao (Grandson) Yang Hai (Grandson) Yang Xiu (Grandson) Yang Qi (Grandson) Yang Mu (Great-Grandson) Yang Zhou (Great-Grandson) Yang Xue (Great-Granddaughter) Shi Yan (Great-Grandson) Yang Ke (Great-Grandson) Yang Meng (Great-Granddaughter) |Cultivation Rank = Void God Realm |Upanishad(s) = Desperation Deep Meaning|Martial Spirits = Immortal Martial Spirit|Abilities and Techniques = Blood Search Skill Blood Escape Skill|Occupation = Head of the Yang Family|Affiliation = Endless Sea}} Appearance Handsome middle-aged man. Personality He was cruel, ruthless, and extreme to himself to break through a realm. History Yang Qingdi and his experts entered the Fourth Demon Area, where his son, Yang Xiao, died in a battle. Moreover, Yang Xiao's wife gave birth to an infant there. After Yang Qingdi killed a Demon King in the Fourth Demon Area, the other three Demon Kings allied to chase him out, and his daughter-in-law died soon after. Yang Qingdi assumed he was about to die, so he broke the space with Escape skill and threw that infant out of the Fourth Demon Area." After he threw out that infant, Yang Qingdi stayed in the 'Fourth Demon Area' for another twenty years, encircled by the other three Demon Kings. But luckily he escaped and came out of the Fourth Demon Area alive, though he was badly hurt. Recently, Yang Qingdi finished his secret training and came out as a Spirit Realm Warrior. He had saved one drop of blood from the infant when he threw him out of the Fourth Demon Area, so he perceived through Search skill that his grandson is in the Merchant Union. That's why he sent the three Nutrition Pills as the payment. Yang Tian Emperor wasn't afraid to initially intrude the Demon Area, letting Demon Kings Bo Xun and Chi Yan bind him to the great formation of the Demon Clan. He was tortured for many years. He had lived as a skeleton inside that magical formation for dozens of years. He understood this kind of pain. He wanted to get in there to endure the torture that wasn't designed for humans. He was absolutely an extreme person. After breaking through to the True God Realm, he had finally comprehended the meanings of despair. When Grace Mainland ran out of power, all people fell into depression. And Yang Tian Emperor's realm in the most desperate situation was still increasing. Under the given circumstances of an exhausted continent, he had reached Third Sky of True God Realm in a few dozen years. He was absolutely a genius, one of the most ruthless and extreme kinds of men. Yang Tian Emperor could break through in a place like Grace Mainland and reach high realms. As soon as he arrived in the Agate Star Area, he burst out his outstanding features because he had accumulated for years for this moment. Yang Tian Emperor had the Immortal Demon Blood and he understood the mysteries of the Immortal Rebirth Secret. He was terrifically wise, resilient, and persistent. After he had collected all the supplements, he seemed to have made the final step. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Yang family Category:Characters Category:Human Clan Category:Immortal Demon Clan Category:Kyara Sea Category:Endless Sea Category:Fourth Demon Area Category:Divine Great Land Category:Grace Mainland Category:Bloodthirsty's Cortege of Eight